1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foam product in particular to a foam product with at least one foam buffer locally embedded in a specific area thereof.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional foam product comprises a foam board (or a foam core) and a skin encasing the foam board. The foam board is made of foam materials. The skin is bonded to the foam board via a bonding medium.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,658,179 and 4,850,913, a sports board comprises a foam core and a film/foam sheet laminate covering the foam core. The foam core is composed of foam materials and shaped into a predetermined figure. The laminate is heat-laminated to all the surfaces of the foam core.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,593 discloses a foam-core structure with a graphics-imprinted skin. The foam-core structure and the method for making the same are similar with those of the patents mentioned above, but more complicated.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,369 discloses a water ski including a core and an outer skin enveloping the core. The water skin further includes struts positioned between a top surface of the core and the outer skin. The struts traverse a longitudinal portion of the ski and provide for two primary functions. First, they provide structural integrity to support foot bindings. Second, they provide torsional rigidity to the ski.